


Slippery When Icy

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Baz and Simon goes skatingor: Baz isn't exactly steady on his feet
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Slippery When Icy

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for COC2019 day 18 prompt: Crack
> 
> I own nada.

**Baz**

I took a single, hesitant step, quickly bringing my other foot forward. It almost seemed as if I’d managed it, so I dared to look up at Simon and smile widely. He held his hands out to me, smiling just as widely. Then, all while standing completely still, I proceeded to slip and fall, a fall that felt like it went on for eternity. 

The sting of hitting the ice was kind of aggravated by Simon also falling, but his fall was entirely due to laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. I wanted to huff and turn away, but honestly, there was no possible way for me to actually get up on my feet, much less move away from him sufficiently quick.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” he said beseechingly, as if he’d get anything out of it. He stood up, as easily as if he’d been standing on flat, firm ground, and I’d never hated him more. “You’re doing great, especially for this being your first time in a pair of skates!”

“I hate you, Simon, I hope you know this,” I muttered, glaring haughtily at him. Well, as haughtily as someone sitting on an icy lake could glare. Despite that, I let him help me to my feet. 

Not very surprisingly, I fell over again almost immediately.

“It’s no use, Simon, I’ll never learn how to do this,” I whined, well aware I was whining, and honestly not ashamed of it either. 

“Oh yes, you will, even if I have to drag you around this lake I will have you make a lap of it before the day is over.” I loved his endearingly stubborn side - I had to say it often, to convince myself it actually was endearing and not just aggravating. 

He stretched out his hand, and even if I didn’t exactly look forward to trying to skate, I grabbed it. He did something, I’m not entirely sure what because I don’t know if I was actually doing anything, but suddenly I was on my feet, and feeling more steady than I had since I stepped onto the ice.

“See?” Simon laughed as I managed to skate a few, short strokes, his hand in mine almost pulling me along. I laughed too, gleefully surprised. I was actually skating!

We were so busy enjoying ourselves, we didn’t hear the first ominous creaks of the ice. 

We didn’t hear any of the sounds the ice was making, actually, until there was an almost deafening crack. We both froze, standing as still as we possibly could.

“What - what was that?” I said, voice shaking, eyes trained on Simon. His eyes, however, were trained on the ice by my feet.

“Just - stay very, very still, Baz,” he commanded, voice far steadier than his outstretched hands. I dropped my gaze, following his, and saw the thing I absolutely did not want to see, but also the thing I expected. A web of cracks was spreading out, centred on my feet.

“Simon…”

“Just - don’t move, okay?” he said, voice serious. I nodded, swallowing heavily. “I’m going to - just, stay where you are.”

I didn’t know what he was going to do - had I known, I would have opposed it, refused to let him. Maybe that’s why he didn’t tell me. 

As I stood there, watching him, I saw him tense, preparing to do - something. I wasn’t prepared, however, when he tackled me, shoulder hitting my stomach, harshly shoving me away from the web of cracks.

As I landed on my back, far enough away from the cracks that I’d be safe, Simon came to a halt where I had been - and another ominous crack echoed through the clearing where the lake was.

“Baz,” he said, gaze meeting mine. He took a deep breath, and looked to be steeling himself. “I love you.”

The ice broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
